


I Saw It in a Dream Once

by Rainbow820



Series: SpideyTorch Week 2019 [4]
Category: Fantastic Four, Marvel (Comics), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Also turned into Identity Porn as well, M/M, Soulmates, Soulmates share a dream scape, Spideytorch Week 2019, Way Too Much Exposition, and narration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow820/pseuds/Rainbow820
Summary: In a world of soulmates where dreams are a shared experience in a dreamscape starting at the age of eighteen, two heroes of New York City will find each other in their dreams and start to bond. Happily ever after right? Except Johnny is rarely in the same universe and Peter just doesn't sleep plus I don't know if you've heard he's a little paranoid.





	I Saw It in a Dream Once

**Author's Note:**

> So it came to my attention while I was finishing the family trope that I never actually posted this yesterday so my B and here you all go. 
> 
> In this universe, Peter is a year and a half older than Johnny and at the start, Gwen Stacy has been dead for six months.

Johnny falls asleep on his eighteenth birthday but no one is there so he sighs sitting in the dream room he and his soulmate will share. It was blank no memories nothing formed yet.

Peter Parker is swinging above New York and lands on the side of a building webbing weapons out of hands. He feels the tug like he did two years ago when he and Gwendy met for the first time in their sleep. It's the sign to tell you that you're soulmate it sleeping waiting for you. He got it every night and he rarely was able to meet Gwen but it stopped he slept alone without her in his dreams because he killed her.

He webs up the bad guys and in about forty-five seconds he's swung to Doctor Strange's house. He goes to knock and Strange is glaring. "Peter" he greets.

"Doc I got the soulmate tug" Peter sighs and Strange stares at him.

"You are aware you can have more than one soulmate" Strange deadpans.

"Yeah, thanks but I need you to tell me who it is. I wanna go in and see you cloak me" Peter explains and Strange doesn't look amused. But he agrees if it'll make Peter leave.

Peter looks at the guy sitting at the table and scowls it's Johnny Storm. He slaps himself across the face and Strange smirks. "Well, the Human Torch there you go" Strange shrugs and starts to leave.

"Wait" Peter shouts grabbing his arm. "I can't have superheroes in my life. He can't come to visit my Aunt, he can't be with Peter Parker. Gwen died that's why I came to you. You make sure no one can figure out who I am" Peter growls and its a demand. 

After Gwen died Peter went straight to Strange and asked for his help. Currently only Wolverine, Daredevil, and Strange of course knew who Peter was at night. Strange sighs and gives him a potion. "This will make you dressed as Spidey in your dreams. It's up to you to keep your identity concealed from your soulmate" Strange explains and he sounds disappointed. Peter doesn't care so he chugs it down. 

“For the record when this blows up in your face I told you so” Strange smirks and Peter is on the street. He sighs and swings back towards his apartment he shares with Harry. 

* * *

Johnny wakes up and huffs as he gets the pull in his head Sue told him about. It meant his soulmate just fell asleep. Maybe they lived in different time zones. He goes down to the garage and opens the hood of his mustang. He’d just have to try going to sleep in the morning next time. Sue walks down with some protein shake for him and asks if he met anyone in his sleep.

“No, I think they either live in another time zone or have a really weird sleeping latter because they fell asleep like twenty minutes ago and it’s almost noon” Johnny points out. Sue shrugs and leaves him to it. 

By the next morning, Johnny is exhausted around five am trying to ready to sleep when he soulmate does and he feels a tug. So he closes his eyes and soon enough he’s in the room and someone else is too.

Except they're on the ground and Sue says if they’re knocked out in real life they’re knocked out in the dreamscape. But that’s not what’s bothering Johnny no it’s Spider-Man that no good vigilante who keeps harassing him. 

He glares at the body and debates with trying to take the mask off but it totally wouldn’t be cool especially when he’s knocked out and can’t defend himself. 

Maybe he’d try when he was awake but for now, Johnny just sits beside the guy and hope he doesn’t die wherever he is. 

Johnny wakes up and knows he can’t tell Sue who he saw he’ll just have to keep shrugging it off. Ben would never let him hear the end of it if he knew Johnny was seeing Spidey. Johnny huffs for some reason Ben thinks he has a crush on Spidey but the guy is so annoying and always gets in the way of everything.

Like just six months ago he wrecked Reed’s one chance to see that random universe. And then he’d demanded Johnny build him a car that he couldn’t drive and got Parker fired from being Reed’s intern. 

He hadn’t spoken to Spidey since then and he had no interest in doing so after the lectures he got from Sue, then Reed, and then the both of them together. All the while Ben was mocking him. 

But no the universe disagrees with Johnny, Spider-Man isn’t his biggest annoyance but his soulmate. Johnny groans and leaps out his window to go flying he needs to clear his head. 

The next few nights Johnny completely misses the guy but on Saturday night Johnny goes to sleep and Spidey meets him there.

“Johnny Storm” Spidey breaths out like it's beyond him that Johnny could be his soulmate. 

“Hey, dude” Johnny waves and Spidey tenses up. 

“Welp...”Spidey trails off sitting on the wall. “This is really awkward” he mumbles to himself. 

“Why are you wearing a mask in here?” Johnny demands and Spidey tilts his head. 

“I don’t take it off matchstick I am Spider-Man” he growls and Johnny frowns that doesn’t make any sense. He can’t possibly just have a mask on all the time. 

Johnny crosses his arms and sits on the ground. “Look dude we can’t just meet up every so often while you sit on the wall and sulk. And by the way what the fuck is your sleeping schedule?” Johnny asks him. 

“Whenever I have time dude. And yes we can just do this. I don’t like you out there I sure as hell don’t want one on one sessions with you in here” Spidey sneers and Johnny scowls. 

This was going to be way more difficult than it had to be. Spidey looks up and huffs before slapping himself across the face and he’s gone. Johnny sighs as he sits down he’s going to get his sleep. 

He stares at the paper Spider-Man being a menace it’s a nice picture. It was after he left Johnny last night. That’s what he needs some publicity. 

Opening the paper he sees the credit goes to P. Parker. No way it’s that jerk intern of Reed’s. He hops into his Ferrari black with flames all over it and heads down to the Bugle building. 

When Johnny reaches the reporting floor he strolls right up to the woman by the main office. “Betty Brant hi,” Johnny says and she’s a fan. “Looking for Peter Parker” he continues after answering basic questions about what it’s like to be a superhero.

Her face goes cold and she sighs. “Peter isn’t in and no I will not tell you when or his number” Betty sneers.

“Thank you for looking out for me Bets after that thing with Flash but I’m okay” Peter Parker is smiling at her and kisses her cheek before he’s walking with Johnny. 

“Hi, remember me? You worked for my brother” Johnny greets him.

Johnny grins at him but Parker isn’t grinning back. “What do you want?” Parker demands. 

Johnny sighs and points at the camera. “You to be my personal photographer,” Johnny says offering the prestigious job to him. Parker rolls his eyes and starts to walk off but Johnny pulls his wallet out. 

“I have money” Johnny calls after him and watches as the man jerks and freezes clearing debating with himself. 

“Hm mm,” Johnny hears him mumbles and raises his eyebrow. 

“What was that?” He asks walking closer. 

“How much” Parker grinds out like the words hurt him. 

“Five hundred do?” Johnny wonders checking to see what he has in him. 

The guy chokes eyes widening and bounds up to him. “When do you want me to start Mr. Storm” he grins holding a hand out. Johnny shakes it and waves him along. 

So maybe Parker was a bad person to pick. He’s flirted Dorrie Evans away from Johnny and with Spidey being so unwilling to talk he’s gotta find someone himself. Plus Spidey keeps showing up and Parker keeps shrugging it off. 

“He’s just looking out for the little guy Storm what’s so bad with Spider-Man,” Parker says and he’s smirking. 

“Holy shit you’re dating Spidey, Wait then why were you flirting with Dorrie” Johnny starts rambling. 

“No and I wasn’t flirting,” Parker says and pushes his shoulder. “I was giving her basic human decency asshole,” he says and Johnny rolls his eyes walking off to his car.

“Forget it,” Johnny responds slamming the door. 

“Hey, my money” Parker shouts eyes furious and Johnny throws a wad of cash out the window and speeds off. 

* * *

Johnny realizes that he’s dumber than he thought. Why he tried to take on Doom well he was sleep-deprived. 

But Spider-Man is there and Johnny will admit him holding up the ice cage he’s in with one arm and swinging is ridiculously hot. 

“Nice job flame brain” Spidey sighs chipping away. 

“How’d you find me,” Johnny asks as he’s let out he could almost feel the chill but more of just in he knows it’s cold sort of way. 

“You had Parker trailing me and he called me saying you needed help” Spidey explains.

“Why would you come for me?” Johnny asks.

“I’d do it for anyone Johnny and I mean if Parker has texted me to say Doom was in danger I’d have come” Spidey sighs like that’s obvious. Johnny frowns and sighs. “But I did swing a little faster because it was you” he admits and Johnny smiles. 

“Just a little more and I can get out,” Johnny says and then Spidey is cackling because he took Johnny’s hair off. 

Johnny sighs as he stares at the paper it’s Spidey faking Doom out and Parker sold that photo. At least it wasn't of Johnny without his precious hair.

So when weeks later after multiple standoffish meetings on their sleep where Spidey slaps himself away when it looks like he went bad Johnny believes the news. He can’t find Parker to demand to know the truth but he keeps selling to the Bugle. Johnny tried to speak with Spidey in his sleep but the man just refuses to speak with him. When the Fox is defeated and they meet on the Statue of Liberty Spider-Man shakes his hand and a helicopter is coming by. 

“Thanks for everything soulmate,” Spidey says and he’s leaping to the bottom rung of the helicopter.

Johnny smiles as he rests against her crown. Maybe Spidey and he could get somewhere. 

When he goes to sleep the next night his back on Lady Liberty’s crown. Spidey crawls down humming. “Interesting we got a room theme so soon” Spidey hums. 

Every soulmate pair eventually had their own dreamscape formed. Peter had once had with Gwen them outside the college his bike right there. It was theirs. Now, he has the Statue of Liberty with Johnny Storm. 

Spidey drops down beside him and squeezes his shoulder. “You’re not so bad,” Spidey tells him leaning against the crown and Johnny is a warm presence beside him.

Johnny wakes up to an alert that they've gotta go stop a dimensional explosion or whatever and he's with his family into a wormhole. 

Peter feels tugs at times that make no sense and when he goes to sleep he actually finds himself missing Johnny. Peter can't believe he let himself get attached to someone else let alone a superhero. So he goes to the best person for advice Gwendy. 

He tells her his problems and a hand falls on his shoulder. It's Mary Jane. "It's okay to move on Pete no one would blame you least of all Gwen. The universe gave you a second chance at love don't waste it tiger" she says and he nods good advice Johnny still can't know who he is no one can. 

Johnny gets back with his family early in the morning and immediately falls asleep. He's hug tackled by Spidey who says he missed Johnny. They talk all night about what Johnny saw and the villains Spidey's been fighting. They even make a plan to meet up on the actual Statue of Liberty for lunch the next day. 

Which is why it only makes sense that when they wake up they're in a battle world and Spidey is freaking out the entire time. 

By the time they can actually sleep, Johnny is seriously worried for his newfound pal whos pacing back and forth mumbling about his mind being messed with. Johnny can't help him but Spidey says he knows someone who can. 

It's actually worse the next time they're both sleeping because something else is controlling Spidey, and it does not like Johnny. Funny coincidence the black sludge also doesn't like fire. 

That, however, does wake Spidey up and he can't ask any questions nor does he have the time because Sue is shaking him awake. Once they all manage to return to New York and the disaster it put behind them they meet up for hot dogs on the Statue of Liberty. 

Spidey seems off really off. Whenever they're meeting up in the dreamscape Spidey is drifting like he's in between asleep and awake his body jerking all about. Johnny begs him to meet with Reed about it. Spidey doesn't really respond mumbling something about strange and yeah it is but Spidey seems upset. It's ridiculous that Johnny has to read the shoulder language of his soulmate.

Reed pulls some parasite out of or off of Johnny's not positive on that and he wants to go home. Johnny realizes that for the first time he hears Spidey without the mask is familiar but Johnny's supposes it should be similar if no longer muffled. The guy leaves but not before Johnny puts a kick me sign on his back. 

* * *

It stays like this for years with Johnny getting little things out of it. Spidey has brown hair and eyes, he was raised by his aunt and uncle, his parents were super spies. He learned that after Spidey went to avenge their deaths and needed a ride. Or that he doesn't really like super geeky stuff just the nerd stuff. That his favorite food is wheat cakes which Johnny brings him sometimes, or that he likes Ray's pizza, Spidey always says its the wrong one. Johnny thinks he's messing with him. 

Johnny also knows Spidey is only a bit older than him but way older in spirit he's a total drag who can't drive still despite Johnny offering lessons. That his friends are concerned with how often he's bruised and disappears. They can't meet as often as Johnny would like with Johnny being off-world or in another timezone and Spidey's dumb sleeping patterns and being knocked out half the time. Johnny can't say he's not also guilty of that though. 

Johnny can safely say that Spider-Man is his best friend. 

Falling in love with said best friend/soulmate well Johnny didn't think he'd ever do that. Not with how standoffish and secretive Spidey is. But the guys got a full-time job teaching he let slip and his roommate was a supermodel/actress. 

So when Johnny gives a speech at midtown high and after all these years finds out its Parker whos Spidey he is not pleased. That night Spidey in their dream pulls his mask off and yeah it's Peter Parker. 

"Really I've known you I can't believe you never told me" Johnny screeches. "Who else knows?" he demands and Spidey no Peter begins listing them. 

"Reed" is where Johnny's brain freezes and he growls at his soulmate. 

"You told Reed before me your own soulmate?" Johnny demands and he did not expect to seem this desperate. 

Peter runs a hand through his hair and sighs. "Hot stuff I couldn't tell you I didn't want to tell anyone before but maybe out of all people I was wrong to keep it from you and I'm sorry I lied for so long," he says and Johnny shuts him up with a kiss. 

"I've wanted you to take your mask off forever so I could do that" Johnny grins at him. Peter looks shocked and a dopey smile forms on his face. "I never cared who was under the mask it was a matter of trust. I love you Spidey and you're whoever is under there too. I know you, you've been my best friend for years. We've dated, loved, and lost other but you are my soulmate Peter Parker" Johnny declares and Peter kisses him back. 

"I've loved you since you helped me with the Fox. Johnny, I couldn't be with you without telling you who I was and I'm a mess so I reasoned it was too late too far down the line for me to tell you and not have to you leave me" Peter confesses as he's hugged. 

"Look around you dumbass, I'm not going anywhere not without you. Pete, Spidey you said it yourself you've always swung a little faster for me" Johnny says and Peter kisses his cheek. 

"Five minutes I'll see you soon soulmate" Peter grins and slaps himself across the face. Johnny laughs doing the same and he lies in his bed staring at the ceiling. Soon enough Spidey is knocking at his window and he lets him in. 

"Oh, Mr. Parker I knew you loved me" Johnny teases shutting the window as the mask comes off. 

"Now where would you get an idea like that" Peter wonders kissing him.

"I saw it in a dream once" Johnny laughs as his shirt is removed. 

"Must be true then" Peter responds with a cheeky grin and he's kissing Johnny again. Johnny kisses him back and yeah this is so much better in real life. 

**Author's Note:**

> This one is my least favorite soulmates is not a favorite trope of mine and I think it goes against the characters quite a bit but here it is and I tried to do a spin on it. Where it's not completely decided for you but you can decide to make it work or not. Anyways hope you all enjoyed this shorter one shot. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Rainbow820


End file.
